


On The Sky Bridge Over The Grand Canyon

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Dizziness, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex Mentioned, Sky Bridge Walkway, Vertigo - Freeform, grand canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy has not disclosed his plans to Spock to have sex on the Sky Bridge over the Grand Canyon.  He wants to be able to see nothing between him and the rocks hundreds of feet below.  But he has forgotten one contingency.





	On The Sky Bridge Over The Grand Canyon

“I certainly hope that you simply want to look at the Grand Canyon, Leonard,” Spock said in the Visitors’ Center.

“On the Sky Bridge, we can walk out over the canyon and see for hundreds of feet straight down!”

Spock’s eyebrow twitched. McCoy probably had more in mind.

“Wonder when these people are planning on leaving?” 

Yep, Spock thought.

“Maybe at three a.m.?”

Oh, (expletive)!

They stepped onto the Sky Bridge, but McCoy grabbed Spock’s arm.

“Leonard?”

“I’m dizzy!”

“Vertigo?”

“It’s so far down!”

“But you serve on a spaceship.”

“I hate space! Let’s leave!”

Spock breathed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
